Partícipes de la Historia
by lisent
Summary: En el mundo de Harry Potter han pasado varias cosas después de la segunda guerra mágica. Buenas y mala, mas perdidas y pequeñas luchas contra los seguidores de voldemort que aun quedan. La tercera generación por accidente viaja al pasado cuando nuestros héroes tienen 15 años y cursan su quinto grado en Hogwarts. ¿Ellos se atreverán a cambiar el pasado para mejorar su futuro?, o ¿lo


Pov Mal

Auradon, un hermoso lugar donde las oportunidades parecen venir de la nada, soy Mal, hija de malefica, aunque eso ya lo han de saber y creo que merecen enterarse de las ultimas noticias.

Por fin después de 3 meses de búsqueda Uma apareció y al fin dejo mostrar sus tentáculos al mundo, la cuestión es que no tenia ningún plan para vengarse de Auradon, ¿pueden creerlo?, pero parece que todo dio un giro en esta historia, se los resumire, Audrey segada por la envidia robo la corona de la reina y el cetro de mi madre, durmió a todo el reino en un sueño profundo y a algunos los convirtió en piedra, a excepción de mis amigos y yo que nos encontrábamos en la isla de los perdidos buscando la llama de Ades, como sea, regresamos, luchamos y ganamos, es así que hicimos ver al reino que un villano o un héroe puede venir de cualquier parte, que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y que el destinos se puede reescribir, es así que Ben y yo decidimos de una vez por todas derrumbar la barrera que estaba en la isla.

Y bueno eso es todo lo que ocurrió hace un mes exactamente y debo de admitir que ha sido una experiencia bastante emocionante y un tanto problematica, pero que no me arrepiento de estarla viviendo.

Se los explico, desde que se derribo la barrera tanto los villanos como sus hijos han venido a Auradon a vivir, en cambio otros decidieron quedarse en la isla, claro esta decir que las condiciones en esa "posilga" han mejorado considerablemente, ya no hay ratas y tanta mugre, y en cuanto a sus casas, Ben esta haciendo todo lo posible por construir una nuevas que sean... habitables, con mi ayuda claro esta.

En cuanto a los villanos y su conducta... puedo decir que vamos progresando, lento, pero progresa y eso es lo que cuenta, los hijos de villanos, al menos en su mayoria, se adaptaron rapidamente, ya no roban pertenencia de otros y son cordiales, aun devoran la comida, pero no los culpo, los chicos y yo activamos igual cuando recién llegamos.

Lo complicado de la situación son sus padres, desde que se habrío la barrera puedo decir que ahora hay dos tipos de "villanos" , los que intentan mejorar y los que definitivamente siguen igual.

Los que intenta mejorar algunos lo hacen después de varios años de "rehabilitación" en la isla, supongo que tantos años de estar encerrados les dio la oportunidad de pensar en sus errores y están dispuestos a corregirlos, como Gothel, por ejemplo, pidió perdón a la reina Rapunzel por haberla raptado hace años o Ades, mi padre, quien pese a seguir en constante vigilo por los guardias reales, a cambiado y ya no es el mismo de antes.

En cambio hay otros que intentan cambiar por sus hijos o familiares, aunque aun les cuesta un poco, hacen su mayor esfuerzo como el Dr. Facilier, mejor conocido en su época como el Hombre sombra, o Lady Tremaine, si, aunque cueste creerlo, la madrastra de Cenicienta intenta mejorar, aun es bastante orgullosa y mandona, pero intenta mejorar por sus nietos los cuales cabe destacar aque son 7, yo diría que sus hijas no perdieron el tiempo, pero eso no es de mi incumbencia, ademas Lady Tremainepuedo decir que esta feliz por reconciliarse con su hija Anastasia y conocer por fin a tres de sus nietos. (Se que Anastasia juntos a sus hijos de numero desconocido están en la isla, pero en la película de Cenicienta 2 incluso en la 3, se muestra que ella cambio y decidí que en mi historia a ella la dejaron quedarse con su esposo, el panadero, en Auradon).

Sin embargo hay villanos que no cambiaron nada, y que ni siquiera hacen el intento de hacerlo, y en este caso por desgracia la lista es mas larga y entre ellos se encuentran nuestros padres, Malefica, Cruela, Jafar y la reina Malvada, aunque como dije hay mas como lo son, Izma, Hans de las islas del sur, Shan yu, Ursula, la reina de corazones y la lista sigue y sigue, incluso el padre de Ben, el rey Adam, ya no sabe que hacer con Gaston, el padre de Gil hace de todo para acercarse a Bella aun sabiendo que ella ya esta casada desde hace casi 30 años y que él mismo tiene hijos, ¡pero!, estoy segura de que algún día lograran mejorar... creo, digo, toda una vida de maldad no desaparece de la noche a la mañana ¿verdad?

Pero cambiado de tema debo decir que la proxima semana sera bastante divertido y emocionante, ¡será mi cumpleaños!, nunca me había dado tanta emoción el cumplir años, es mas, nunca había tenido una fiesta o había sido invitada a una mientras estuve en la isla... y la primera vez que fui invitada a una, que fue a la de Jane, fue todo un caos gracias a que me convertí en anciana y Audry puso a Auradon patas arriba, pero tenia altas expectativas esta vez, con el simple echo de que pasaría un cumpleaños con mis amigos y mi padre y por supuesto mi amado novio era todo lo que necesitaba, aproposito, ¿mencione que ya estoy compromerida?, no, bueno ahora lo saben y no saben lo feliz que me hace.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en mis aposentos en el castillo de Ben, alistandome para salir el resto del día, en la mañana había entrado a una conferencia con mi novio para saber como estaba llendo la reconstrucción de la isla, aparte de acompañar a Bella al Orfanato que ella manejaba, ir con el hada madrina para ver como les iba a los hijos de villanos en la escuela, ayudar a Evie a entregar algunos vestidos que eran encargo de la realeza y continuar con mi tesis, que propósito me dejaron en la universidad, para entregarlo. Si, mi vida es "muy tranquila", pero no me arrepiento.

Una vez que me vestí me mire al espejo, extrañaba mis pantalones y chaqueta de cuero morado, en verdad es cansado llevar un vestido como el que llevaba hace un rato, pero bueno creo que me estoy acostumbrando, al menos esos vestidos tienen mi estilo.

Y bueno creo que es todo lo que yo les puedo decir sobre todo lo que ha pasado este mes sin dar tantas vueltas en el asunto, solo espero que todo salga bien de aquí en adelante.

Pov Narrrador

Mientras Lady Mal se alistaba en su humilde habitación, su novio, el Rey Ben de Auradon, se encontraba caminado por los pasillos de su castillo en dirección a la habitación de su novia y ahora prometida, mientras que, caminaba, sostenía en una de sus manos su teléfono móvil recargado en su oreja.

\-- Hey Jane, ¿qué pasa?-- pregunto tomando la llamada

\-- Es sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Mal-- se escuchó al otro lado del telefono-- Esta casi todo listo y preparado y eso que todavía falta una semana pero tengo un problema

\-- ¿Qué es?

\-- Es el pastel, aun no lo he visto con el panadero pero es que no me has dicho de que sabor lo quieres ni que decoración, ni cuantas capas, podría sugerirte que sea dechocolate, parece que a todos VK les encanta, y para la cubierta puede ser morada con un dragón como decoración, o algunas de las capas tengan rosas moradas, pero necesito tu aprobación, ademas de que tampoco me has dicho si habrá mesa de bocadillos

El rey río por lo bajo por lo dicho por la chica, tenia razón, los cuatro amigos inseparables amaban el chocolate, aunque también río por lo emocionada que se oía su amiga.

Él conocía bien a su novia y sabia que ella amaría cualquier cosa que viniera de él, pero el rey quería que esta fiesta fuera especial, ella nunca se lo dijo, pero sus amigos si, Mal nunca tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños y quería que esa fiesta fuera perfecta, es por eso que pidió ayuda a Jane, la vez que le ayudo a él a organizar todo el cotillón real, habia quedado de maravilla, que esta vez volvió a pedir ayuda a su amiga para organizar la fiesta y quedará magnifica, incluso ¡mucho mas que eso!

\-- Claro emm, quiero que sean de 3, ¡no! de 6 pisos, y que la base sea de unos 3 o 4 Kilos , invitaremo a todos los reinos ademas de los chicos de la isla así que debe haber suficiente, puede ser de diferentes sabores ¿cierto?

\-- Claro, yo le comentare al panadero para que se vallan preparando con tiempo tu solo dí los sabores

\-- Perfecto, entonces que sea uno de chocolate, otro relleno de arandanos, de vainilla... emm, ¿cuál era el nombre de ese pastel del reino latinoamericano?

\-- ¿El que trajo la reina Elena en su visita?

\-- Si ese

\-- Era una tarta de tres leches, me parece, no lo se, podría contactarme con ella o con la princesa Isabel para ver eso y entregar la invitación de una vez para el cumpleaños de Mal

\-- Si seria fantastico, ¡ah! Y el ultimo que sea con relleno de fresa, a Mal le encantara, con respecto a la mesa, claro que habrá una, que sean bocadillos de cualquier tipo, galletas, pastelillos,manzanas encarameladas, todo lo que sea posible, eso si que no olviden la fuente de chocolate con fruta y con fresas, ¡pero muchas fresas!

\-- Ya ya-- Rio-- a Mal le encantan, eso me queda claro, pasa lo mismo con Carlos desde que probo el chocolate y el durazno no come otra cosa cuando tiene oportunidad

\-- Si je, pero no podemos culparlos, ellos se merecen lo mejor y todos los chicos de la isla tambien, tenemos que darles la oportunidad que se merecen, bueno me tengo que ir estoy por encontrarme con Mal, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme

\-- Claro, adiós Ben

\-- Adiós

El rey Ben miro detenidamente la gran puerta en la habitación de su prometida sonriendo de oreja a oreja, había pospuesto todas sus juntas para otro momento, quería pasar el resto del día con su amada novia como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

Decidido toco la puerta sin dudar recibiendo un ligero "pase" del otro lado de la puerta. El rey entro sin dudarlo y al instante su vista se topo con quien el creía la chica mas hermosa del reino.

\-- Hey-- sonrio la chica al ver de quien se trataba

Con notable gozo la chica camino hacia su novio dándole un ligero beso en su mejilla.

\-- ¿A que se debe esta agradable vicita a mi dormitorio?-- indago ella aun sonriendo

\-- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi prometida para saber como esta?-- sostuvo sus manos sonrriente

\-- Si puedes, es solo que pensé que estabas ocupado

\-- Lo estaba, si, pero ahora solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo

\-- Mmm-- musito hacercandose mas a él-- pues yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ya casi no estamos juntos-- susurro en un puchero

El rey sabiendo lo que su novia pretendía hacer, no hizo mas que seguirle el juego, lo estaba disfrutando sin duda.

\-- Eso se puede arreglar

Lentamente Ben acerco su rostro al de ella uniendo sus labios en un delicado pero dulce beso, se sentía bien estar junto a ella y le dolía no hacerlo seguido, había veces que se decía que podía buscar a alguien que lo ayudara, que fuera su mano derecha y un sosten, así como su padre tenia a su madre cuando gobernaban su reino en Francia, o como ahora que sus padres tenían al hada madrina cuando se creo al gran reino de Auradon, pero también sabia que era una carga pesada e importante que no cualquiera podía sobrellevar.

Fuera de esos pensamientos, con pesar separo sus labios de los de Mal y aun sosteniendo sus manos toco con su dedo pulgar el anillo de compromiso que no hace mucho le había dado.

\-- Mal... ¿alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

La pelimorada sonrió

\-- Mas veces de las que podría contar... pero nunca me canso de oírlo

Ben la beso una vez mas separándose rápidamente y notando que su novia tenia una muy notable mueca en el rostro.

\-- ¿Qué pasa?

\-- Que... detesto ser tan cursi, esto es tu culpa Benjamín

El chico no pudo evitar reír, ¿enserio lo estaba culpando de eso?, pues no era tan serio la razón de su disgusto.

\-- ¿Y por qué es mi culpa Lady Mal?, solo porque tome su corazón y ahora me pertenece

\-- Si...-- estiró sus manos al rostro del rey-- pero creo que es justo

\-- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\-- Porque-- estiró aun mas sus manos asta llegar a su corona la cual curiosamente aun tenia puesta y la puso de lado, como ya era costumbre suya-- yo tengo el suyo, Rey Ben... Ahora, hay que salir de aqui, no quiero pasar lo que resta del día encerrada en esta habitación

\-- Como ordene


End file.
